parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 1: Intro to Meet The Darling Family.
Here is a preview clip of Rayman Pan in James Graham's style. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Coco Bandicoot as Wendy Darling *Duck the GWR Engine as John Darling *Stanley the Silver Engine as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Neptuna as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: *Double Dee as Slightly *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix as The Twins *Eddy as Cubby *Ed as Tootles *Ly the Fairy as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble as Indian Chief *She Bitzer as Nana *Didi Pickles as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles as George Darling *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sea Salt Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Troublesome Trucks as Hook's Pirates Transcript *Chorus: The Second Star to The Right, Shines in The Night for You. To Tell You That The Dream You Planned, Really Can Come True. The Second Star to The Right, Shines with A Light So Rare. And If It's Neverland You Need, Its Light Will Lead You There. *Female Singer: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, So We'll Know Where You Are. Gleaming in The Skies Above, Lead Us to The Land We Dream of... *Chorus: And When Our Jorney Is Through, Each Time We Say Good Night. We'll Thank The Little Star That Shines, The Second from The Right. *Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Pickles family. And Rayman Pan chose this particular house, because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Pickles. *(In the bathroom of the corner house, lives Didi Pickles) *Didi Pickles: (humming) Stu dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Pickles believed that Rayman Pan was the spirit of youth, except for Mr. Pickles... *(In the parents' bedroom, lives Stu Pickles) *Stu Pickles: Didi, unless I find my gloves, we don't-a go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the Mushroom-a Kingdom again. And if I can never show- Oof! *Narrator: Well, Mr. Pickles was a practical man. His two boys, however, Duck and Stanley, you know, the two engines, however, believed Rayman Pan was a real person, and made him of the hero of all their nursery games. *(In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) *(The two boys, Duck and Stanley, fighting with two swords, duel with each other) *Duck: Blast you, Rayman Pan! *Stanley: Never! *Duck: (pulls open a drawer that is under Stanley's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me buffer! *(Coco Bandicoot suddenly goes by) *Coco Bandicoot: (chuckling) Oh no, Duck. That's your left hand. *Duck: Oh yes. Right, sorry, but thank you, Coco. *Narrator: Coco Bandicoot, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Rayman Pan and all his marvelous adventures. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, She Bitzer, must we always take that nasty tonic? *(She Bitzer carries a tray full of nasty toxic) *Narrator: She Btizer, the nursemaid, being a dog, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Stanley: Take that! *Duck: Insolent boy! I'll tear you to pieces! *Stanley: And I'll defeat with my laser sword. Aha! *Duck: Ouch! Hey, watch it! Watch you're pointing that thing! *Stanley: I'm sorry, Milo. *Duck: That's alright. But anyways... Where was I? Ah, oh, yes. Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Stanley: Oh yes, I will! Take that! *Duck: Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll banish you from my kingdom! *Stanley: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Duck: Insolent pup! *Stanley: Wicked lion king! *Duck: Aha! I gotcha! *Stanley: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! *(Pretending that he is dead, Duck places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor.) Category:James Graham